Lifted
by StoryWirter123
Summary: NejiSaku Neji is a second year college student and the top of his class. Sakura is first year college student with a dream to be a doctor. When these two path cross there is nothing but fireworks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

-Neji-

I held my cousin tight to my chest as if it was the last I would ever see her. "You're just going away for six weeks Neji, it's not like you'll never see me again." Hinata's voice was muffled by my chest. "I know, just promise me you'll be safe." I told the young girl, relishing her from my bear hug. "I promise." The sweet girl promised looking up at me with a smile.

I threw my bag filled with my books and clothes over my shoulder. I smiled back at my cousin to find my uncle standing behind her, with a smile on his face. "Good luck my nephew, I hope you do well at school this year." My uncle smiled as he passed me my penny coat and my white fedora. "Thank you uncle I won't disappoint you." I said bowing to the older Hyuga. "I know you never do." My uncle praised me and handing me a folded paper. "This is a letter is from your father." I took the letter from my uncle as I put down my bag. "This letter was found folded up with his will. He wanted me to give you this before you left for college but I forgot to give it to you last year." My uncle frowned as sadness formed in his eyes.

I played with the corners of the folded paper. "You can open it when you're ready, you don't have to now." My uncle told me bowing his head.

I nodded and put the letter into my penny coat's pocket, and put it on my coat. "Are you okay?" Hinata's soft voice asked, approached me with a worried face. "I'm fine." I told Hinata giving her weak smile. "I'll go now, I'll call you when I get to the dorm room." I told my family, putting on my fedora and picking up my bag.

I left the house sad that I would have to be away from my loving cousin for even a short amount of time, but my mood changed when I saw who was waiting for me in the driveway.

My close friends Tenten and Lee were leaning against Lee's van in the driveway. Lee's was wearing his favorite green track suit and a black t-shirt. Tenten was wearing a pair of black jeans and her favorite pink and red blouse, her hair tied into her two buns like always. "Hey guys." I greeted my friends.

"Hey Neji, what's been keeping you." Lee asked taking my bag from me. "I was just saying goodbye to my cousin and uncle." I answered my friend. "Let's go guys; we have to get to the school before the freshmen." Tenten urged hopping into the passenger seat next the driver's seat. "Okay!" Lee shouted back hopping into the driver's seat.

I slipped into the back seat of my bushy browed friends van, and we were off.

-Sakura-

I was in pure awe; the university's building was the biggest and most beautiful building I'd ever seen. I was in so much awe my grip on my science books loosened and dropped my books. After my books hit the ground a loud laugh came from behind me.

I turned to see my annoying friend Naruto laughing away. "Shut up!" I shouted at the blonde, but that made him laugh even louder. "You suck." I told him gathering my books off the ground. "She's right, you do suck Naruto." A cool confident voice told the laughing boy. I turned to see my heart throb of a friend Sasuke. "I still don't believe you got into this school." Sasuke told the now silent Naruto. "Well, I did." Naruto tried to come up with a comeback but failed.

"We should get to orientation." I told the boys holding my books tight to my chest. "We can't go just yet." Naruto told me stopping me from entering the building. "Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino got in to so I thought we could all go to orientation together." Naruto smiled that winning smile of his. I smiled back. "I really like to get to my dorm room before my roommate." I told the boys as I picked up my bag filled with my other school stuff and clothes. "See you at orientation then Sakura." Naruto waved as I began to make my way to the dorms.

-Neji-

Tenten and Lee never stopped talking the whole ride, like normally I sat there and listened. I had to listen to three hours of conversation before Lee's pulled up in the university's dorm parking lot.

I quickly hoped out and grabbed my bag and entered the dorms entrance, and there she was. She just a little shorter then Tenten, she had long pink hair and pale green eyes. She was wearing a lace skirt that fall right above her knees with a pink t-shirt with a cherry on it and a red hoodie. She was talking to Temari, the second year student that worked at the dorm room's desk.

"Hey." Temari called out to me as she caught sight of me. "Hey Temari." I called back, making my way to the desk. The pink haired girl didn't move as I approached the desk. "Hi." The pink haired her girl whispered as I came up beside her. "Hi." I told her with a weak smile.

-Sakura-

The tall dark haired boy greeted me with a weak smile. I gathered my books thanked Temari and headed for my room. Who was that? He was even more handsome then Sasuke and I swear I had seen his eyes before. I couldn't stop thinking about the tall boy. I was brought back to reality when another girl ran passed me and made me drop my books.

"What am I thinking? Here to study not to look at boys." I told myself picking up my books off the ground, and I quickly made my way to my dorm.

According to Temari my roommate had dropped out even before the year started and I would have to room to myself. I let out a sigh of relief as I threw my bags onto my dorm room floor. I was here to study to become a doctor; boys could wait until after I was a doctor.

I opened up the wooden dressers that were in the room and filled them with my clothes. I then put all my books and school stuff into my desk. After all my stuff was unpacked and the bed had my bright pink covers on it I lay down on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

I was finally here at college ready to learn and grow. That's why i was here to learn, right? Then was I still thinking about the tall long haired boy and his eyes. I remembered I had been happy when he smiled at me even if it was a weak smile. He looked really good in the penny coat and fedora he was wearing, it really suited him. He seem like the type that thought he was better then everyone else, like Sasuke, but when you got to know him he was a real gentleman. I lied there and wondered what his real smile looked like, the smile I would see if I got to know the long haired boy. I also wondered if I'd be in any of his classes, if he was a first year. "What am I thinking!" Yelled at myself. "I'm here to learn not to check out boys." I shook my head and shoved the long haired boy to the back of my mind.

"Oh, I better get going or I'll be late for orientation." I told myself running out of my dorm for the school building.

-Neji-

Stupid girl, I can't get her out of my mind. Her shy greeting kept replaying over and over again in my head. I tried to shove her to the back of my mind, but failed miserably. All that ran through my head was her. Who was she? What classes was she taking? Would I bump into her again? I really wanted to bump into her again. I wanted to see her smile, and I wanted her to see mine, my real smile. "Stop!" I yelled at myself.

I wasn't going to do this again! Last year my marks dropped when I dated a girl, and then she broke my heart. I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

No woman, just books. No woman, just books. I kept on repeating in my head, but in the back of my mind the girl still lingered. I was snapped back to reality when Lee tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you okay man?" Lee asked looking at me as if I had two heads. "I'm fine." I told Lee placing my hand to my forehead. "Let's go to the first year orientation and watch all the first year's sweat." Tenten offered punching me playfully. "Fine." I sighed following shortly behind my two friends.

The auditorium was filled with faces I had never seen before, and all had smiles on there faces. Then came a face I did know, the pink haired girl. She was sitting in between two boys, a blonde boy with a stupid look on his face, and a dark haired boy who reminded me of my self, he looked very confident. Then I realized something as watched the pink haired girl smile at the two boys, I was jealous. I had never even had a conversation with the girl and yet I was full out jealous of the two boys, who have probably seen the girl's smile over a hundred times. 'I want her to smile for me not for them' I thought.

Then without me even noticing I began to walk for the trio. I stopped right beside the blonde's chair and looked right into the girl's eyes and said. "Hello beautiful girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Sakura-

I could feel my whole face turn bright red. "I'm so sorry." The long haired boy said, his face had also turned a bright red. "Wait." I told him before he could turn away. "My name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours?" I asked him getting up from my seat. "My name, My name is Neji, Neji Hyuga." The boy answered regaining his cool poker face, but his cheeks were still bright red. "Are you a first year too?" I asked wanting to hear his voice more. "No, I'm a second year student." Neji answered still blushing.

"Who's this?" Naruto interrupted. "Go away Naruto." I told the blonde. "No need, I should be going." Neji said turning around. "But, maybe after your orientation I could show you the school's courtyard." Neji offered turning his head slightly. "I'd love that." I told him smiling from ear to ear, I was so happy. "I'll be waiting for you outside the auditorium." Neji's cheeks were still bright red.

I was still standing with a smile on my face, even after Neji had rejoined his two friends. I was just so happy, I was going on a date with the long haired boy and now I knew his name. Neji Hyuga a second year student. I just couldn't wait for the orientation to be over and I couldn't wait to hear all about Neji Hyuga.

I sat down and didn't pay attention to Naruto as he began asking me question after question about the boy with long hair was. All I could think about was Neji greeting 'Hi beautiful girl.' I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest.

I could hear the headmaster introduce herself but I was in another world for the rest of the orientation. My mind was just filled with his face. I was brought back to reality when Naruto and Sasuke got up from their seats. "Neji." I whispered his name, and ran to the auditorium door. There he was like he said he would be waiting for me at the door. "Sakura." He called my name, I smiled when I heard him say my name.

-Neji-

What was I doing? I had a date with the pink haired girl and I was happy. That's a good thing, right? I was trying to tell myself to stop, but I was just to happy to finally see Sakura smile. "Come on Sakura I know a place in the courtyard you'll love." I told her, leading Sakura through the university's halls to the courtyard. "Wow." Sakura gasped when she saw the huge courtyard and all the trees that were scattered around the courtyard.

"Come with me, I still have something I know will make you smile for sure." I told her telling her to follow. "How do you know I'll like what you want to show?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow raised. I smiled at Sakura's challenge. "Is that a challenge Miss Haruno?" I asked her, lifting my own eyebrow. "What if it is?" She asked smiling. "I'm going to win for sure." I said to her, without even noticing I took her hand in mine and headed for my favorite place in the courtyard.

I leaded her to the small well under the old willow tree at the far end of the courtyard. "Wow." Was all Sakura could say. "I guess I win." I said to Sakura as we watched the willow branches dance in the wind. "Can we sit under the tree together?" Sakura asked taking my hand and bring me under the willow tree. My heart almost stopped beating when she took me by the hand. I could feel Sakura's pulse speed up too when I looked up at her.

Sakura quickly sat down but forgot to let go of my hand bring me down with her. "I'm so sorry, I'm a real ditz." Sakura told me letting go of my hand to cover her face with her palms. All I could do was laugh. "It's okay." I laughed. Then I soft laugh joined my own, it was Sakura's laugh. "I love your laugh." The seemed just to slip from my mouth, but I was glad they did because they made her smile.

"So, Sakura what are you here to study?" I asked her unable to take my eyes off her. "I'm going into medical science, I've always wanted to be a doctor." Sakura answered me. "That's amazing. I'm taking criminology and law. I'm studying to be a lawyer." I told her brushing some hair out of her face. "A lawyer that's pretty cool, you'd have to be pretty smart to study to become a lawyer." Sakura said looking into my eyes. "Well, to study to be a doctor you'd have to be pretty smart to." I told Sakura.

-Sakura-

Oh my God! He's so handsome and he thinks I'm smart, he called me beautiful before and now he called me smart. My heart was defiantly going to jump out of my chest any minute now; and his smile, the smile I had badly wanted to see, was so wonderful. It was a plus that I got to hear his laugh, I had only heard it once but I already loved it. At that moment sitting next to Neji smiling and laughing with him, I didn't care about being a doctor, all I cared about was Neji.

"Sakura!" A loud voice called my name. I turned to see Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. As soon as Naruto saw me he ran straight for me. "Naruto!" I yelled at him in irritation.

"Sakura, it's alright go with your friends. We can hang out later, meet me at 6:00 pm at the dorm entrance way." Neji promised me standing up and helping me up after. "See you later." Neji said smiling. I was so disappointed when Neji began to turn around.

"Sakura!" Naruto's annoying called name again. "What?" I asked the annoying blonde. "Who was that guy?" It surprised me that Sasuke was the one who asked me. "His name is Neji Hyuga, he's a second year student ." I answered Sasuke, still surprised that he was one that asked. "What did he want?" Sasuke asked another question, but this time his tone of voice was snappy. "He was just showing me around the courtyard." I snapped back.

Sasuke was quiet for the rest of the afternoon, we didn't have any class the rest of the day because it was are first day. The school let us walk around and check out all the different class rooms, it was fun for me because they let us in to the science lab. They also let us meet our professors, I surprised to find that my professor was also the school's headmaster. She said her name was Tsunade Senju.

After meeting our professors me and my friends decided to go to the courtyard, although Neji already showed me it a tagged along anyway.

-Neji-

It was the most I'd smiled around anyone but my cousin since my father's death, but what I had shocked me the most was Sakura Haruno had made my laugh for the first time since my father's death. Forget books before woman, Sakura was now someone precious to me. She was someone who could make me smile and laugh.

"Neji, you okay?" Lee asked tapping me on the shoulder. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked. "You're smiling." Lee answered "You only smile around Hinata, what happened when you disappeared?"Lee asked with a curious look on his face. "I showed this girl around the courtyard, and she made me laugh." I told Lee smiling even brighter then I was before. "That's amazing." Lee whispered under his breath.

I then zoned out again and all I could think about was Sakura. I'm so stupid, I'm pretty sure she is not standing around just thinking about me, and I have to plan what we're going to do tonight any way. "Hey Lee..." I turned to Lee. "Ya..." Lee respond. "Do you know what would be good place to take a girl?" I asked my friend. "I ways thought that the park was prefect place for a date." Lee answered sitting down onto one of the beds in our dorm room. "And I know exactly where in the park I should take her." I told Lee thinking of the most beautiful place in the park.

"Going to take her there, you really like her don't you?" Lee said a smile on his face. " Yes I do." I told Lee unable to think of anything but what Sakura would say when she saw the special place in the park.


End file.
